Inuyasha's Life: The Tale Of His Abuse
by AlyssaLies28
Summary: AU. Inuyasha's life isn't the easiest. This is the day in the life of his abuse. This story contains abuse and rape.
1. Chapter 1

Raja Tears: This was really about two people in High school, but they got a little mad when they read it.

Ray: They locked us out of the Mini Bus. It was FREEZING!

Lamb: Glad I was in Florida! -Grins-

Raja Tears: Owns nothing blah, blah, blah. Read it and be EZ on the flames. This was one my first SERIOUS slash. I've tried to make serious stories before and they turned out...well let's just say a lot of people went home from school due to a...sick stomach. -Grins- So whoever said I couldn't write a Humor then bring a bucket to this piece of trash!

Inuyasha's Life: The Tale Of His Abuse

Chapter 1: Peaceful Sleep

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**Inuyasha's POV.**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Inuyasha winched, feeling his longed sleeved red shirt brush against his bruised and battered arms. Continuing to scrub the kitchen floor, he ignored the immense pain that washed over him. The water burned the wounds on his hands and he scrubbed the ground with the light pink colored water, harder. Their father had asked Sesshoumaru to do this chore last week, but he went with his girlfriend and left Inuyasha alone with their cruel father, Inu no Tashoi. The abuse didn't just start. No. It was always there.

Ever since his mother died when Inuyasha was 5 his's father would beat him until the darkness consumed him. He would have cuts up and down his body and several broken ribs. Then he would wake in his room with no wounds at all. When he told this to his elder brother Sesshoumaru scoffed at him and said it was a dream induced by eating ice cream right before bed time. After he had the dream over ten times he stopped eating ice cream all together. The dreams continued. Each the memory of pain and the feeling of betrayal. Soon he began to see that it was all reality and never was a dream. He tried to tell Sesshoumaru about their father's abusive acts, but Inu no Tashoi caught him before hand. That night he had the worst beaten yet.

Inu no Tashoi walked in to see Inuyasha bleeding everywhere and staring off into space. He sneered at the damned half breed of a son that he had. But he had loved Izoyi dearly and she begged him not to kill the pathetic being even if she didn't really love him either. 'She barely even visited the thing. The thing deserved it for what he is.' Inu no Tashoi growled at the thoughts, bringing Inuyasha out of his trance. Inuyasha looked at his father in fear. A small whimper come from the pups mouth. 'I wished Sesshoumaru was here. He would protect me from Dad.' Inuyasha thought and turned his face away from his father. A bad move on his part, for this angered Inu no Tashoi.

"YOU DARE TURN YOUR HEAD TO A FULL BREED?" he roared and punched Inuyasha in the gut. All the air fled from Inuyasha. He fell to the wet floor with a soft thump. Kicks and punches rained down on his frail and slender 12 year old form.

Inu no Tashoi hated many things about the teen. Like no matter how many times he beats the hanyou his skin never scared. It was smooth and pale from being deprived of the sun. He also hated how he's ears would twitched when he heard something. How they drooped when he was disappointed or the tip of one would flop over when he was happy. He did, however, like the noises that he made when he was in pain. He always wanted to know what would happen if he went a step further. Inu no Tashoi let out a deep chuckle and placed an uncaring had on the red clad shoulder. He bent down to whisper in Inuyasha's small dog ears that perched on top of his sons head. "You're mine now." Inu no Tashoi murmured, lust heavy in his voice. He pushed Inuyasha's shirt off his shoulder. Inuyasha gasped. Many emotions passing through his soft golden eyes at once. Fear, sadness, and defeat. 'Sesshoumaru I miss you so much. Why did you have to leave me with dad? Wh-why did you have to die.' As Inu no Tashoi pushed his son to the ground this was what replayed in Inuyasha's head. He felt the rest of his clothes be torn off. Tears flooded his shining eyes and spilled over, leaving hot trails on either side of his face. Later that night when he fell asleep he never woke up.

Ray: -Looks at Raja- That was a bad stupid.

Raja Tears: That's what happens when I try to write serious! It sucks!

Lamb: Please tell me you're not going to write more on that?

Raja Tears: There's another chapter to it and if some one wants me to type it up then I will.

Ray: Dear LORD! I hope don't!

Lamb: We're just screwing with ya.

Ray & Lamb: -Retarded grins that say 'I touched myself last night!'-

Raja Tears: -Rolls eyes- Retards. Well for my readers, if I have any, please read and review. Flamers are welcomed cause I need a laugh now. I REALLY can't write a serious piece.

Lamb: Yeah.

Ray: No doubt.

Raja Tears: That was a music group! I have one of their CD's!

Lamb: -Whispers so Ray and Raja Tears can't hear- Review for her even though the story sucks.

Raja Tears: What was that?

Ray: Oh, nothing. She's just having a blonde day. Remember? She couldn't even get her locker open. AND IT TURNED OUT TO BELONG TO SOME ONE ELSE! -Laughs at misfortune-


	2. Fly On Golden Wings

Raja Tears: ...

Lamb:...

Ray:...

Raja Tears: We thought we would have a moment of silence.

Lamb: Yeah cause we'll be laughing during the sadder parts of the story.

Ray: I hate the 'Moment of Silence' at school.

Lamb: No one really does it.

Raja Tears: I own Taco Bell. I have for twenty- five years. So if you don't like yaoi incest moment thing then SCREW YOU! Cause it freakin' ROCKS. If you do like it I got a Freakin' A story going on it.

Lamb: You're only 14.

Ray: You don't own ANY thing. Including Taco Bell.

Lamb: And incest is sick and wrong. And so are you for reading it! -Slaps across the cheek.-

Raja Tears: -Falls to the ground from force of the blow dealt to her. Sits in stunned silene at what one of her closest friend did.-

Ray: -Smirks- -Picks up Tears by her hair to whisper in her ear.- Now what do you have to say?

Raja Tears: -Shaking from fear of her friends and lack of oxygen.- -Averts her dulling eyes to the ground and says in pained filled voice.- I- I'm sorry.

Inuyasha's Life: The Tale Of His Abuse

Chapter 2: And The Darkness Consumed Him

/**Scene Change**/

'thought'

"Speech"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() **_Author's POV._** ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Inuyasha lay on his back in the white covered bed. His breathing slow and shallow. If you were to look at the broken child you would think 'Is it true? Is this what happens when one is different? Is it really worth living in this bitter wold of unfair play and judgement?'. If you looked at him. But no one did. No one really bothered to help the 12 year old child with small puppy ears and silver hair. The child that lived a life of hell with a torn soul.

Footsteps were heard from out in the hall. Tap- tap. Tap- tap. Inuyasha never stirred. His body unmoving to the world around him. The world that he never had the chance to live in. The door was unlocked and a figure stepped into the dimly lit room. The silver headed figure walked over to the side of Inuyasha's limp form. He sat on the edge of the white bed. He looked at his younger brothers pale fragile shape. His hand resting gently atop the cold clawed hand.

"Inuyasha. You can wake up now. I will make sure that no one ever hurts you again," Sesshoumaru brushed some of Inuyasha's bangs away from his face. Sesshoumaru sighed.

"You know Inuyasha. When my mother died I put a mask up to shut out the world. Then you were born and I didn't need it anymore. I needed to protect you. And by protecting you, I failed and had to watch as you slowly killed yourself from the inside out. At 6 you would sit by the living room window, staring out it all day. All night. When you were 9 it got really bad. You started to sleep for weeks at a time. Then-" Sesshoumaru's voice cracked. Tears were threatening to fall. "Then last year you stopped eating and wouldn't wake up." Looking down at his brother Sesshoumaru saw open golden eyes. Inuyasha sat up. The covers fell into his lap and veiled Inuyasha's red hospital gown.

Sesshoumaru stared at Inuyasha with wide eyes. His mouth hung open at the sight of him sitting up let alone awake.

"Have the angels come for me?"(1) Inuyasha asked with a tilt of his head.

"What?"

"The angels. Did you know I'm an angel, too, Sesshoumaru?"

"You are a dog demon. Well, half. Oh Inuyasha. I thought you would never come back! We need to get some real food in you instead of that stuff in the IV drop." Inuyasha glanced out the window into the starry night sky.

"No."

"Inuyasha. You need to eat. Just a little."

"I can't."

"And why not?" Sesshoumaru had a worried frown on his face. Inuyasha was very skinny from not eating real food in so long. You could count all of his ribs clearly and his arms were literally his bones with a thin layer of muscle and skin to cover it (2). Inuyasha looked his brother in the eyes and smiled a small smile.

"I want to see my wings. Food takes them away. Can you see where my wings are coming in?" Inuyasha had turned around so his back now faced his brother and lifted the back of his red gown. His shoulder blades jutted out from his back. The skin there was stretched across the bone and looked as if it would tear at any moment. Sesshoumaru touched his brother's shoulder with sadness.

"When the angels come they'll teach me how to fly and I'll fly in the rain with golden feathers to match my eyes. Will you watch for me?"

Sesshoumaru choked on his tears. He sat for the longest time with his broken minded brother.

"Of course."

Inuyasha smiled and fell back on his pillow, sinking back into the nightmare of a world he had created. One where nothing was right. One where Sesshoumaru was dead and his father was a cruel man, which in all reality he was(3). Sesshoumaru wondered if his brother would ever wake up again. He had to have imagined the entire conversation. 'It couldn't have been real. Inuyasha isn't pious(4). Maybe I should take a brake on my visits here.' Sesshoumaru got up and left the room with the broken child in it. The child with hidden angel wings.

/**Scene Change**/

Sesshoumaru was jerked from his sleep from the ringing of the phone on his bed side table. Sesshoumaru glared at the clock. He reached over a yanked the phone from its cradle and burrowed his head back into the pillows.

"Who the fuck is calling at 3 am!" Was growled into the phone. There was a pause on the other line.

"Mr. Tensaiga? This is Dr. Necromancer(5) . There's been an accident-" Sesshoumaru rolled out of bed and jumped into some clothes. He ran out to his silver Viper and tore out of the drive. In minutes he was at the hospital. He pulled to a stop in front of the entrance, but instead of running inside he ran to the crowd that was forming on the sidewalk, right below Inuyasha's opened window. He pushed his way threw the bunch of people until he reached a yellow tape that said 'Do not cross' and ducked under that. An officer walked over to him.

"Sir, please stay behind the line."

"That's my brother!" Sesshoumaru growled. His stared at his brother's bloodied form until the body bag was zipped up all the way. Covering the mutilated face of his flesh. The officer walked away from Sesshoumaru to another and whispered something to him. The second officer came up to Sesshoumaru.

"Hello I'm officer Canonize," he pressed something into the distressed silver headed man's hand, "This was found in your brother's hand. I think he would want you to have it." Officer Canonize waited for Sesshoumaru to answer. Sesshoumaru never took his gaze off his brother's body bag that was being loaded up. They stood there until the crowd was gone and Inuyasha was taken away. Canonize sighed. "Well I better be off." He turned and started down the rode. "It's going to be raining soon. Rain really in an amazing element. Can show you many things. Maybe even a golden winged angel." Sesshoumaru gasped and spun around to demand how the officer knew about that. All he saw though were red feathers drifting down to the ground below. His hand felt oddly warm. As if someone were holding it. He brought his clenched fist up to his face and opened it. There laying in his palm was a golden feather. His vision began to blur. The feather shining brightly even with the looming dark clouds above. Lightening clashed slavishly in the sky with thunder echoing its call. Rain pour down and showered the city in the tears of heaven. For the longest time Sesshoumaru just stood looking at the feather he knew came from his brother. Tears dripped down his face and mixed with the rain. He tilted his head back and grinned to the rainfall that fell from the sky heavily but with a compassionate sense to it.

'Fly on golden wings my brother. It may not be soon, but I'll join you one day. Then you'll have to teach me to fly.' With that Sesshoumaru smiled once more and turned to head back to his car. If one were to look behind Sesshoumaru at that moment you would have seen an angel with cute dog ears on top his silver head. A pair of huge golden wings were folded against his back and he stared at the departing form of his older brother with amusement.

"Don't get too fat or you won't be able to fly," the angel laughed. The joy and happiness that had be absent in his words for so long were lost on the wind. Inuyasha jumped into the air and was off to fly on his golden wings.

Ray: -Is stepping on Tears's hand- It wasn't good enough.

Lamb: Look at what you're doing to her! Her story sucked! Don't baby her. -Kicks Tears in the gut-

Raja Tears: -Is crying from the betrayal of her friends-

The automatic doors opened with a soft _swoosh_ and three girls walked in. One was a fox demon that looked kinda like Youko Kurama on a smaller scale (Real Raja). Another was short and looked like Sesshoumaru without markings (Real Ray). The last was a wolf demon that looked CRAZY cool with THREE tails (Real Lamb), but she was a slut and the only one who didn't look like a girly man! The girls analyzed what was happening in the room with knowledge of what had happened.

Real Raja Tears (Let's say Raja Tears Sr. For now on): What the hell man!

Lamb Jr.: Wow this is awkward.

Lamb Sr.: -Reading what was written in the script- I WOULD NEVER SAY THAT STUFF.

Ray Sr.: O.O

Ray Jr.: o.o

Raja Tears Jr.: -Is crouching on the ground naked- I said no.

Lamb Jr.: WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO TALK!

Raja Tears Jr.: -Flinches back from Ray Jr.'s raised hand- No one. -Was said in a whispered voice-

Ray, Lamb, & Raja Tears Sr.: OoO

Raja Tears Sr.: Some one better tell me what the hell is going on! NOW!

Ray Jr.: -Smiles in the way the real Ray would smile. Like a retard.- We've your number one fans!

Raja Tears Jr.: YEAH! You see this isn't my real body. I sold my body to science! So I wasn't REALLY hurt.

Lamb Jr.: -Grins- I've been playing real life operation!

Ray Sr.: You always were the evil science genius Lamb.

Raja Tears Sr.: I guess it was passed down to the Jr.

All: -Grinning and talking together in the room full of fake blood-

(1) When Inuyasha starts to talk about angels and stuff that's off the movie 'Blue Car'.

(2) In my history book there is a picture of a man in prison during the civil war and it looked like that. I look at it every day cause it looks so odd. It's sad really. And very disturbing cause that happened to a lot of people back then.

(3) Inuyasha's father really killed himself after his wife died. Sesshoumaru tried to take care of him but then well Inuyasha went CRAZY! I really don't know where I went with this story. Basically the first chapter... yeah that never really happened. Inuyasha's crazy and thought it all up. Don't ask why he thought something so bad like being raped by his father. I'm calking it up to him being 12. 12 year olds are very perverted.

(Raja Tears: MIROKU!

12 year old Miroku: -Throws hands in to air above his head- I didn't have my hands down my pants!

Raja Tears: -Squints eyes- I'm watching you.)

(4) Pious means really religious for those of you who didn't know.

(5) Necromancer means wizard. I didn't know that until just now. Weird.

(6) Shower is pronounced shaa wa in Japanese!


End file.
